Enlighting Conversation
by MoronKing
Summary: Kiba is pissed off at Shino and met a stranger who happens to be Shino close friend. They talked about one perticular subject. SHINO. Kiba learns things that will change his view in the guy in more ways than one. DONE


Disclaimer: No false claim.

This is a side story to the fic "To be hated". Small oneshots that were not shown in the story.

Summary: This is how Kiba and Shino became friends. This was during the time in one of the later chapters in "TBH". Enjoy.

-----

"Damn creepy bastard!" Kiba growled angrilly to the sky as he stopped at the corner of another alley.

Earilier that day, Team Eight was scheduled to meet at the forest spot at noon, but their jounin instructor Yuuhi Kurenai was called out for to a mission and had to cancel. Because of this really late notice she didn't properly canceled it.

She was kind enough to informed Kiba and Hinata when they encountered by the Gate just as she was about to leave. She gave them a sheepish apology.

Kiba was partly annoyed for their thoughtless teacher but wasn't complaining much about the free day. Even Hinata was relieved to have an extra space in her tight agenda. Now she can train with her father and cousin Neji.

Just as Kiba was about to leave, already planning on how to spend his day with naps and fetch with Akamaru. Until his teacher stopped him with a request.

"Before you go, Kiba-kun, would you go to Shino's and tell him about the meeting?" she asked sweetly with a sugary smile.

Kiba stared at her, astonished that she had asked _him_, not Hinata, to tell Shino Aburame AKA the Insect Ninja. Wheither or not the woman knew, which Kiba knows she knew, that he and the Aburame are in friendly terms with each other.

He tried to make up excuses and complaints. Refusing her request. And when she gave him a hard glare with her freakishly red eyes and said in a commanding tone, "That's an order." His fate is sealed.

Relunctantly, he followed his mentor's order which led him here on the other side of town. That is completely unknown to him. And the only support her has with him is an address with some simple instruction Hinata writtened out for him. She's visited his house before so she knew her way around easily.

_Unlike him_.

And it just keeps getting worst when Akamaru suddenly came up sick with the sniffle so he had to stay home. Ruining his first plan to track down the other boy by smell. His older sister had to give all the dogs a full check-up today too, so asking for them were out. Making him alone.

"ARGH! Dammit!" he growled loudly again, frustrated to the max.

He's been searching for over an hour now and still couldn't find the address. His pride had forbidded him to ask for directions, but after baking under the sun and walk aimlessly around in his winter coat, the heck with his pride! He's tired.

Sweating under his fur-laced coat, he held his hand over his eyes and looked around. He's somewhere in the alleys where most of the homes are. Passed the market place about half an hour ago where it was bustling with people. Now the streets are empty.

Where he's standing now is a wide empty lot with a single huge tree in the middle. Like a small space for kids to play. Squinting his sharp eyes, he could see under the shade of the tree was a figure. Relieved, he ran to him.

"Oi', you!" he shouted out, waving his arm widely.

The person, a boy was leaning against the thick trunk and turned his head when he heard Kiba. When the young ninja reached the tree, his breath hitched at the sight of the other boy and he found himself staring.

The boy looks around his his age but has shape angles that gives him a mature image. Dressed in a black skin-tight sleeveless top and short brown pants, his exposed skin is pale like pure snow with a body that could match the Uchiha's. His hair is hidden under a white bandanna with some dark tendrils that escaped from behind. And the most mysterious dark brown eyes he has even seen. Looks like a mixture of smokey gray with brown but at the same time looked dark as stone.

Overall, he was hot. Even he has to admit.

Kiba could feel the rush of heat flowing through his body and was thankful that the weather had already placed the redness to his face.

As the K-9 boy continue to stare, the object of his sight raised his brow curiously.

"Yes?" a smooth, low voice spoke from his lips.

Shaken out of his thoughts, Kiba sheepishly sscratched the back of his head with a goofy grin. Hoping to his his embarassment for staring, at a boy no less.

"Um, hi." he said lamely with a small chuckle. "Can you help me? I'm kinda lost."

The boy pocketed his hands as watch the clumsy boy with amusement in his mysterious eyes. He said nothing.

Slightly intiminated, Kiba continued, "Actually, I'm looking for someone. Do you know who's Aburame Shino?"

Confusion, or what Kiba thought was confusion came to the other boy's face. Kiba found it inwardly funny to see the handsome face change from amused to emotionless in a second. Like a switch.

"Aburame Shino?" he repeated tentively.

KIba nodded. "Yeah, him. You see, I'm one of his teammate and need to tell him a message."

The boy tried not to flinch under the older teen's intense gaze. Its like was being scaled and observed like an animal. He was a little annoyed for being judged by a stranger, though he couldn't blame him.

After a full minute, the other nod to himself and ansered, "Yea, I know him."

Glad to find someone who can finally help him, he smiled widely with excitement. "Then you can show me where he lives, right?"

"I could," he said with a nod, making Kiba leap with joy, but added, "but he's not home." Which made him deflate with sarrow.

"Grr! Dammit!" angered, the shorter boy cursed and tighten his fists, grinding his teeth. He kicked the dirt, punched the air and shouted to the sky. "Of all the damn thin, that stupid bug boy! ARGH!!"

While the boy rages, a pair of curious brown eyes watch the whole act. Few minutes of beating the air and a spring of coloful words later, Kiba was exhasted and panting for breath. All his rage was gone. Now that his mind is clear, he realized that it was still a hot day and getting angry is pointless.

Tired and clam, Kiba stripped off his warm fur coat, sat down and slumped down under the tree next to the boy. He got tired with standing so he sat and watched with his hands behind his head.

Kiba sighed. "Huh. I don't care anymore." he huffed childishly, lying on the cool grass with his eyes closed. "If the jerk went to the meeting when there isn't then its his fault. I don't care."

Thoughtfully, the dark-eyed boy cocked his head and asked, "So you absolutly don't care about him?"

"Nope." he shrugged.

"Even though he's your teammate?"

"Doesn't matter to me." he pouted and cross his arms over his chest, eyes still closed.

"Isn't he your friend?"

At that question, Kiba jolted up with a disgusted look on his face and blurted out, "What? Me? Friends with that guy?" You've gotta be kidding me. He's a freak! The guy is literally covered in bugs! All he does is talks to bugs, thinks to bugs and if I didn't know better, I think he's secretly in love with them!"

The boy remained impassive as he watched the show of disgust, though his eyes hardened. Kiba took no notice at it.

"I take it, you dislike bugs?" he asked.

"Hell yeah I hate them! They're so creepy and crawly and just too..._eww_!" he shuddered in disgust. The stranger's eyes twitched but again, Kiba was oblivious. Then to his surprise, Kiba's rage died down and his eyes lowered sadly. "Besides...he doesn't really like me anyway."

That caught his attention. The other boy leaned closer.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Cause it's true! I mean, it was obvious that we didn't got along when he first met. He doesn't say much to me and when he does, we always pissed each other off." she looked down sadly, threndinghis fingers in the grass.

"And from that you assumed he hated you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Also I insulted his bugs one time. But I couldn't help it.

"When I was little, I was helping my big sister and mom at our vet. There was a dog that needed to washed and my mom and sister was in the other room treating the other dogs. It looked so sad and dirty that I tried to clean him. But when I tried to touch the dirt on his fur, it just suddenly came alive and before I knew it, half my body was covered by swams of fleas and ticks. I thought I was gonna die.

"I was so scared that I couldn't even scream. My sister came in just in time, yelled for my mom and they quickly burned them off me before I really could die. I survived ok, minus being singed a little by the fire, the many bug bites and lossed a pint of blood. I was tramatized for months before I could go back to the vet." He gave another shudder, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "So when I saw Shino wrapped in bugs, I just freaked."

"So that's the reason why you dislike insects." the other nod once, comprehending the information. "Why didn't you tell him?"

Kiba shook his head furiously. "No way! I haven't told anyone then and I'm not gonna start telling him now. It's so humiliating!"

Another akward silence decended. Kiba didn't know what else to do or say after the small outburst. He almost jumped out of his skin when the other boy started to speak.

"Akamaru." he said. "He is your dog?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. He's my best friend." his tone and expression changed to excitment as he speak fondly of him. "He's the most coolest and swesome dog ever! Even though he's small now, he can still kick butt like any high-rank nin-dogs!"

The stranger nodded. "And you had him for since you were young, correct?"

"Yup! He's been with me since then and never left my side." He said with pride and continued on the topic. "Goes with me to school, the bathroom, and every night to bed. We go everywhere together."

"In a way, he's a part of you."

"Huh?" Kiba looked bemused then thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

The other boy made a sound of satisfaction. Kiba turned to him and asked, "So what are you getting at?"

"How would you feel if everyone around you is disgusted of Akamaru for what he is? Then turn it to you?"

"What?!" the brunette jumped up to his feet. "Who said that?!"

"I meant hypothetically." The boy with the bandanna did flinch with his reckless act and calmly held up a hand on Kiba's fists. He quickly cooled.

"Oh." He sat back down on the grass but still looked annoyed. "Well, I'll be angry, of course and I'll beat the shit outta 'em."

"Why?'

"Why?" he repeated while looking at the teen as if he was dense. "It's obvious because…"

For a second, Kiba didn't blurt out what he wanted to say. Instead he had to think about what he has to say. "Because…what they think is not true. Just because they aren't used to it, doesn't give them the right to judge me or my friends."

The dark eyed teen stare up at the drifting clouds and softly asked, "how do you think Shino feels?'

Deep realization landed heavily on Kiba and shame kept him silence. The anger, the rage the pain he felt earlier now made sense. Shino must've felt all these feelings yet he hid them so well that no one knows. And he isolated others around him.

Kiba bit his bottom lip and squeeze his eyes shut. His body shook. Dark eyes soften at the uncharacteristic sight of the usually wild boy. He lifted one pale finger to wipe away a stray tear that rolled down his red-marked cheek.

"It is alright." He whispered softly, a touch of concern in his cool voice. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I-I can't." Kiba gasped out, not able to hold back his sob. "H-He's been though this _hell_ all these time! And the bastard still didn't s-say anything!"

The other shrugged. "He probably figured that it was better to ignore than fight."

"Still…" Kiba used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears frantically. "Dammit! What's wrong with me? I was hella pissed at him an hour ago and now I'm crying for him!"

A small smile curved on the other boy's lips. "Irony."

Kiba was able to let out a choked chuckle at the joke. When the tears finally subsided, he grinned at the older boy. His face was still flushed at damp from tears but he glowed. It almost took the other by surprise when his heart skipped a beat.

"Sorry, man, I didn't mean to get so emotional just now." He said, scratching the back of his sheepishly. "And thanks for, well, you know."

The teen just nodded a smile upon his handsome face. "Glad to know you understand."

A short moment of peace passed when Kiba's curiosity sprung up.

"Hey, what's your relationship with Shino?" Kiba blurted out suddenly, watching him closely yet curiously.

He left eyes twitched. A tiny sign of nervousness.

"I'm a…close friend." He answered after a short pause.

"How _close_ of a friend?" the K-9 boy leaned in.

The older teen automatically scooted back but was blocked by the tree. His dark eyes narrowed cautiously. "Fairly close, I guess."

"You can say, you're like next to Shino himself in knowing everything about him, _right_?" Inches closer.

"I…suppose." Sweat forming above his brow and back.

By this point, Kiba was practically on his fours between the boy's legs, face close enough that their noses were barely touching. And the dog-lover seemed to be oblivious of their position. Or the discomfort of the other's. Or the unmentionable thoughts that are going though through the head beneath the bandanna.

"So, that means you can…" Kiba whispered in a husky tone.

The trapped boy swallowed audibly, inwardly demanding him to finish the sentence.

So he can what?

Kiss him?

Touch him?

Ravish him here and now?

Make him cum, screaming his name?

What? WHAT?!

"…tell me what Shino looks like!" the red-cheeked boy grinned widely as he finished.

Dark eyes stared at him, dumbfounded. A second later, Kiba blinked when the boy face-faulted.

"Huh? Oi, you ok? Wha- Oi! Where ya going?" he shouted when other got up abruptly and starts to walk away, grumbling under his breath. "Oi, hold up!"

The older boy ignored him. He just shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking. His face was red with annoyance and embarrassment.

"Oh, come on!" Kina pouted, following after then boy. A childish idea came up to mind and he grinned as he prepared to pounce. He creped up behind the muttering boy and then jumped on his back, arms wrapped around his neck. "Tell me _pwease_?"

The blush spread across his face down to his neck and he shook his head, trying to clear the 'inappropriate' thoughts.

"No." he grounded out through his teeth. "I have to go now."

Kiba pouted again but reluctantly released him. "You're no fun. Meanie." He said childishly.

The other boy opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Kiba's gasp.

"Oh my god! Shino might still be at the training site!" he gasped, frantically grabbing his jacket and getting ready to sprint there. "I have to go find him now!"

Humor lit in the older boy's dark eyes but there was a small hint of disappointment too as he watched Kiba threw on his heavy jacket. He was about to turn away when a pair of arms locked themselves around his neck again, a warm body pressed against his back.

Surprised he looked over his shoulder to face a grinning Kiba.

"Tell me next time, 'k?" he referred to what Shino looks like and grinned wider at the surprised expression. "You're funny like this."

Then he hopped off him and ran back to the direction he came from. Looking back, Kiba waved and yelled, "And don't tell him about this!"

With that said, he ran on, disappearing through the alley. Leaving the boy to stare after him, his mind replayed his smile and what he said. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Always running without thinking, don't you, Kiba?" he asked aloud, walking back to the tree. Reaching up at the lower branches, he pulled out a thick, white, high-collared jacket and a hit-ate. "Still like a puppy."

With a sigh, he reached in his pocket to pull out a pair of round sunglasses and placed them on top of his nose.

"Better get there before he does."

---

hope ya'll liked it.


End file.
